Semiconductor devices having sidewall insulation are necessary, for example. for CSP (chip size package) device packages, wherein, in a particularly space-saving embodiment, a contact area is formed at a sidewall of a semiconductor body. The contact area is insulated from the semiconductor body by a sidewall insulation layer. Such an embodiment is described, e.g., in German publication DE 10 2005 004 160 A1 and U.S. counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 7,663,222 B2.
Further examples of semiconductor devices having sidewall insulation are additionally known for power semiconductor components. Such a semiconductor device is described, for example, in German publication DE 103 51 028 A1 and U.S. counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 7,378,741.